The Rise of the Corinthos: Raffela D'Alterio
by Gillen1962
Summary: The Logan Hayes Veterans Center Opens: The Davis women reflect on life. Valentin speaks Arabic. Drew in Dress Blues. And Carly on a girl hunt


_The Rise of the Corinthos: Raffela D'Alterio_

Valentin Cassadine was not a man given to broad grins and wide smiles. Happiness had been rare in his life. And so, he treasured each moment of joy.

"Father, what does all this mean?" His daughter Charlotte asked.

Valentin folded the letter that he had been reading and picked up the package on his desk. "Well Princess, it means you are a Princess."

The love of Valentin's life Nina Reeves entered the room along with his niece Moly and Molly's boyfriend TJ Ashford. The two women were in evening gowns and the two men in Tuxes.

"Ah, good I was just about to look for you three. I have important news before we leave for the gallery opening."

"What is it?" Nina Asked

Charlotte raced to her stepmother's arms and said. "I'm a Princess"

"Well of course you are dear" Nina said hugging the child.

"She has always been a Princess" Said Valentin "But now it is official."

"What do you mean Uncle?"

Valentin liked the sound of that word. He had lived most of his life immersed in Cassadine family lore but separated from the family itself. An outcast and bastard. Molly's embrace of him and the family meant more to him then he had expected it to when she first moved to Spoon Island.

"As you know, Mikkos changed his will and left the family estates to his oldest surviving son, in this case myself, which was proven by both DNA and Helena's, well let us say, reluctant testimony that I was Mikkos' child. But since there was never proof that Mikkos had conveyed onto me any royal titles, I was not a Cassadine Prince."

"But wasn't my Mother a Princess, until she renounced them?" Molly asked referencing her Mother Alexis Davis.

Valentin nodded. "Yes, because though she was raised believing she was a Cassadine cousin, to spare Helena's feeling Mikkos conveyed the titles to her in her life time."

Nina raised her eyebrows. "And? "

Valentin held up the letter. "I have had the family retainers searching for ant proof that Mikkos had conveyed the titles onto me at any point. Today I received this package and the proof that Mikkos did official convey the royal titles on myself and my blood line. This paperwork." He pointed to the large package "Is the final confirmation for the royal societies and academy in St. Petersburg, the original family seat that I stand before you Prince Valentin Mikkosovich Cassadine"

Valentin gave a courtly bow. As the others clapped

"And since Father is a prince, that makes me a Princess." Charlotte said clapping her hands.

Valentin knelt before her "Yes it does, you are Princess Charlotte Valentovna Cassadine. That paperwork is there as well."

Nina also knelt and gave the little girl a hug. "So, does that make Nina a Princess as well?" Charlotte asked.

Valentine grinned. "Nina is a Queen dear, though officially she is the Royal Consort."

Nina smirked. "Now that has connotations."

The trio hugged,

Molly stepped forward curtsied. "Uncle, does this effect Spencer in anyway?"

Valentin was not fond of his precocious great-nephew, but he did like that Molly's heart was concerned for the boy. "No, Stavros was always a Prince, this does not remove that title from him, and so Nicholas was one as is Spencer."

Molly nodded. Valentin withdrew a paper from the package on his desk. "However, I also took one additional step that may be of interest to you Molly."

"What is that?" She asked.

"As you mentioned your mother renounced her titles, so until now your sisters and you have had no right to claim the title. Nicholas could have conveyed the titles on you but clearly, he did not wish to defy Alexis while you were younger. I do not have Nicholas' sensibilities."

He handed Molly the paper. She read it and smiled, then showed it to TJ. "Wow"

Valentin gave a courtly bow. "So, do you accept?"

Molly nodded.

Valentin grinned. "Then henceforth you are Princess Molly Richarovna Cassadine-Davis."

Molly laughed and hugged TJ.

TJ stepped back and knelt before her. "I feel like the only peasant."

Molly gave her Uncle a look and he winked. "Hmmm… Princess Charlotte may I speak to you?"

Molly whispered in the little girl's ear. The child giggled and said. "Yes"

Molly went over to the mantle by the fireplace and took down an ancient sword. "Mr. Ashford please kneel"

TJ laughing as he did went back on his knee. Molly touched each shoulder and said. "As Princesses Charlotte and I will need a Knight Protector and so we appoint you Thomas J Ashford Paladin to the Cassadine Princesses"

Valentin sat down and looked at the room. In a moment they would need to leave for the Gallery Opening, the staff would care for Charlotte and talks of Knights and Princesses would fade to the mundane of life.

But for this moment Wyndemere echoed with a sound too rarely heard in her halls. Laughter.

Sam McCall stepped out of the cab and fixed the shawl of her gown. She wondered if she should feel guilty going to an event just hours after breaking up with Jason. She thought about it and shrugged. She had spent far too much time crying over Jason, worrying over Jason, helping Jason, caring for Jason. There were just no tears left. She imagined in a day or two she may have a moment of weakness where she would cry, maybe even text him to see how he was and what he was doing. Tonight, however she was tired of Jason.

Instead she thought about the job she had just accepted with her aunt Ava Jerome. Searching for and helping her obtain art and artifacts for the new Jerome Gallery at the Logan Hayes Veterans Center at the Barrett Cannery. The first item she was supposed to look for the Sword of Iskandar. Iskandar was the Macedonian name for Alexander the Great and it was the sword that he had wielded as he conquered the world. The Sword was also the historical symbol of power in the small Balkan Country of Malkuth. Sam had begun her research and found that at one point the Sword had been here in Port Charles and wielded by Luke Spencer of all people. Sam had been friendly but not friends with the Port Charles legend but she had put in a call to him asking for any information he may have. Luke and his wife Tracy Quartermain were currently "art dealers" themselves so she did not want to alert the competition so she was vague. Luke was helpful, he had gotten involved with the Sword via a man named David Gray who Luke thought was dead, but according to Luke, had recently popped up alive and tried to kill his Son Ethan, her ex-husband Drew and her sister Molly, in Provence France.

Sam kicked herself for not knowing that someone had tried to kill Drew and Molly, or that her ex and her sister had been off in France sharing adventures. How had she let her life get so far from her. In seemed to Sam that for decades now she had literally lived in the perpetual haze of Sonny and Jason. All of her relationships, her entire career as a Private Investigator, everything she had done had been absorbed by Jason, who in turn allowed his life to absorbed by Sonny.

Sam reflected on the moments over the past few years that were not all about Jason and Sonny. Her time with Patrick when they thought Jason and Robin were gone. Yes, it was a rebound relationship, but she had had fun, she had, had a life beyond the whirlwind of Sonny. Drew, was complicated for a while they had both thought he was Jason so truthfully that time was still her life around Jason, though she reluctantly admitted to herself that it was more joyful, despite the adventure, just more fun, maybe because Drew as Jason did not want to be in Sonny's business. When the 'real' Jason returned the drama of Sonny's life had once again pulled her in.

No more, now life was for her and her children. No more wasted time.

She was so lost in thought she walked into some one "Excuse me" She said.

A handsome man about her age answered with a crisp British accent. "No problem, lovely young women are always welcome to crash headlong into me. It's the only time I get a hug."

"Now I doubt that last part" Sam said with a grin.

The man smiled. "Sinclair Dunbar. "He said putting out his hand. "May I ask if you know if this building here is the Logan Hayes Veterans Center?"

Sam shook his hand. "Sam McCall, and yes, it is. "

"Wonderful, wonderful. Is that where you are headed?"

"Yes."

"Well then perhaps we can walk in together. It seems someone just crashed into me and I feel a mite dizzy walking" Sinclair said with a laugh.

Sam smiled and nodded her head towards the Cannery.

Alexis Davis sipped a glass of sparkling apple juice and wished she were anywhere else but here. Her mood was not suited for gallery openings or tours of buildings with grand plans and designs. Her mood was suited for a bad movie on Lifetime starring washed out soap opera stars and a cup of mid-fall hot coco. But the Veterans center was the brainchild of Serena Baldwin, and her father Scott was now Alexis law partner.

She looked across the room to the door of the gallery where Serena in her Army Dress Blues stood greeting each guess who came through the door. Alexis had the opportunity to grab lunch with Scott, their other partner Diane Miller and the girl the week before. She liked Serena immensely. Alexis had seen the picture of her late Mother Dominque on Scott's desk for years and the girl had certainly inherited her mother's beauty. Lucy Coe, who stood not too far from Serena tonight, in a blue evening gown, that Alexis hoped stayed on, as opposed to Lucy's history at the Nurse's Ball, had stepped in to Mother the girl and Serena had Lucy's quirky sense of humor and some of her more convoluted speech patterns. But mostly she was Scott's daughter, sure of her and with a brilliant legal mind that she hid behind her with a self-effacing humor and a smirk.

Alexis like any mother could not help but compare the girl to her own daughters. She sighed that it seemed all three of her came up short. Sam the only one she did not raise, but the one most like her determined it seemed to make a bad choice in men. Alexis shrugged. Well at least with Sam it was one man. Jason. Alexis had forced herself to like Jason as the years had gone by, but she would never be comfortable with Sam or her grandchildren caught in the danger of his world.

Her youngest Molly, the one she had once thought the most stable was now knee deep in her Cassadine heritage. Alexis knew that this would not end well but she was at a loss on how to stop the headstrong Molly from being damaged by her deranged family.

And Kristina her middle daughter, Sonny's daughter and bearing all the scars of that. Alexis had at the onset tried to protect Kristina from Sonny's world. Over the years the all-encompassing nature of the world of Sonny Corinthos had overwhelmed Kristina. Alexis worried if she would survive.

Her three daughters, all destroying their lives in one way or the other. The apple it seemed to Alexis never did fall far from the tree.

Alexis managed a smile as her best friend Jaspar Jax approached. "Hi handsome" she said.

Jax looked pensive. "Alexis, hello. I…we need to talk about something."

Alexis knew Jax as well as she knew any one on earth. The face he was wearing right now was his, this is very bad face. "What's wrong Jax?"

It said something that even before Jax uttered his next words Alexis knew what he was going to say.

"We need to talk about Kristina."

Of course, they did. It was always Kristina. Alexis could fool herself into thinking that Sam with Jason in her life or Molly now playing as a Cassadine were equal problems to Kristina but that was nowhere near the truth.

It was always Kristina moving unceasingly from one pathetic crisis to the next.

"What is it now?" She said as Jax took her arm and led her to a quite spot in the Cannery.

There was no part of Kristina Davis' body that did not hurt. It hurt to crack her eyes open. It hurt to wrinkle her nose at the smell. It hurt to breathe. Where was she. She cracked open her eyes, it seemed to take an hour. What was that smell. Oh God. She looked around, she was in a pile of trash, a dumpster. That smell was garbage. She sniffed. And her. Her body smelled. She tried to move. It all hurt. Her mind was fogged. Wait. Kristina inched a hand over herself. Where were her clothes?

Kristina reached her hand out to the edge of the dumpster. What had happened. The last thing she remembered was dancing on the docks. When was that? She could see the sky. Stars were out. The sun had been out when she was dancing on the docks. Had she been here hours? Days?

The smell made her retch. She realized to her embarrassment that she had lost control of her bodily functions and that was part of the stench. She pulled on the edge of the dumpster. She had taken the pills that Nisida had given her. And something else as well. Someone had given her more. Pills? No. Yes one pill a Sam? No, a Molly. That was it. That explained the loss of time.

She swung a bare leg over the edge of the dumpster Her toes scrapped across the metal. Damn. Even her shoes were gone.

Kristina decided to try to yell for help. She couldn't. Her throat hurt. A lot. She pulled herself over the edge of the dumpster.

How had this happened to her. She was Sonny Corinthos's daughter. She was a Princess of the Mafia.

Kristina tumbled out of the dumpster, landing in the overflow of trash on the ground. She lay exhausted, unable to move, naked in a trash heap in an alley in Sonyea.

"Captain Baldwin" Colonel Nelson her commanding Officer said crisply. "I want you to know that this far exceeds the expectation we had with this project. Your ability to combine the needs of the civilian, the active duty and the veteran population in this project is going to become an example throughout the nation. I see oak leaves in your near future"

Serena blushed she was glad her father was not in hearing distance. He would be insufferable.

"Thank you, Sir."

From behind her a voice said. "Master Chief Petty Officer Andrew Cain, reporting Captain Baldwin"

She turned to see Monica Quartermaine looking lovely in a black dress with red highlights on the arm of a handsome man in Naval Dress Blues.

Drew Stood Just outside the door Saluting Serena, because one does not salute inside. Serena Snapped to attention and returned the Salute. "You are late Seal."

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

Monica grinned and joined the game "I am sorry Captain it was my fault; I could not find the earrings I wanted to wear." She tilted them up for Serena to see "Your Mother gave them to me, as a Christmas gift, many years ago."

Serena felt the tear in her eye as she hugged the older woman. "Then he is forgiven."

Monica held her hand out to the Colonel "Monica Quartermaine"

"Roger Nelson, May I get you some refreshment, Mrs. Quartermaine, while these two young people continue their flirting?"

"I'd like that" Monica said with a smile.

"We are not flirting" Drew said to his mother as she and the Colonel vanished into the crowd.

"We're not?" Serena asked.

Before Drew could answer two older women and a girl about Serena's age came to the door way

"Aunt Brooke" Serena said with a smile.

"YOU!" Drew snapped.

Serena looked at him "You know my Aunt Brooke?"

Drew shook his head and held out his hand. "No, nice to meet you, Drew Cain" Then turned to Serena "Her"

"Alexandria Quartermaine" The woman said.

"Asp" Snapped Drew. "Serena this is the woman who tried to kill Ethan, Molly and I in France."

Alexandria smiled. "Oh that, no I already spoke with Agent Devane, I guess that woman looked somewhat like me, her face was covered I heard, but I was in South Africa at the time, my staff confirmed this with the World Security Bureau. I am sorry that this happened to you young man."

Drew began to say something but just ended up lifting his finger and shaking his head. Brooke held Alexandria's arm and said. "Ms. Quartermaine is the benefactor of our school, Serena."

"How wonderful to meet you" Serena said shaking the woman's hand and giving a false smile.

Brooke turned to the younger woman who looked befuddle "And this is Jennifer Hutchinson, my assistant."

"Hi" Serena said.

"Is that Laura Webber over there?" Jennifer asked.

Serena turned and looked. The Mayor was in conversation with her husband Kevin Collins, Serena and Kevin were still dancing around a topic they needed to discuss, maybe before the night was over. "Yes, it is."

The girl brushed passed Serena and headed over to Laura.

Alexandria gave Brooke a concerned looked. "Excuse me" She said, "I think I will join Jennifer; I have not seen Laura in many years."

Brooke was startled by Alexandria' and Jennifer's abrupt departure but held herself and turned to Serena. "Is your Father here?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, he has taken over as tour guide showing off the rest of the building to Franco and his wife and friends."

"I am hoping that he and I can find a few minutes to clear the air."

Serena nodded. "Yeaah, I am looking to do something similar tonight with someone." Brooke looked like she wanted to ask who, Serena did not want to answer so she cut her off. "So, your funded by Alexandria Quartermaine?"

"Well Black Adder which is her investment company yes. I had a small school in the Catskills, and we were doing well, but her funding increased our potential, we expect to be the largest private school provider in Port Charles by the Spring."

Serena shook her head. Brooke took her hand. "Serena, I am sure that it is just a case of mistaken identity, your young man must be mistaken. Alexandria is one of the finest people I know, she deeply cares about the children."

Serena was sure that Drew was right but there was no point in getting into an argument with Brooke at this point, so she just smiled and nodded. Brooke took the hint and said. "Excuse me while I go catch up with her."

"Of course."

Jennifer Hutchinson had walked right up to Mayor Laura Webber and took the woman by surprise. "Hi, I'm Jennifer Hutchinson and You're Laura Webber, well you use to be Laura Vining, or your thought you were Laura Vining and then you married Scotty Baldwin and then you went on the run with Luke Spencer fleeing Frank Smith and that is when Smith hired my Uncle Jefferson to kill you guys and you all hung out in Beechers Corners…"

The girl had to stop to take a breath and Laura jumped in cutting her off "Oh, so you are Jennifer, my daughter Lulu mentioned you. It is nice to meet you dear; you've clearly read my wiki page."

The girl twitched her head oddly as Alexandria came behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Calm down dear, I am sure that Laura wants to hear all about how your Uncle is doing, as soon as she and I catch up."

Laura steeled herself. "Alexandria, I heard that you were alive again."

"Well dear I was never really dead." Alexandria said holding out her hand. "Just Cold."

"I heard that is a condition of your species." Laura said.

"Species?"

"Yes: Cold-hearted Bitch." Laura replied the smile never leaving her face.

Alexandria raised an eyebrow. "Well, dear girl, not nearly as mousey as when you worked for me are you?"

"Not nearly." Laura said. The two women glared at each other. Ever the diplomat Kevin stuck his hand out "Hello Ms. Quartermaine, Dr. Kevin Collins, I am Laura's Husband."

"Charmed" Said Alexandria She turned back to Laura "This one's hair is so much better."

"So" Laura said with a fake smile. "How long will you be in town?"

"Until the next ice age dear."

"Ice the ice Princess. "Said Jennifer.

Alexandria took the girls elbow. "Well some one is clearly too star struck, come along child. Laura perhaps, next week you can bring me coffee for old times sake and we can talk"

She left as Laura mumbled "Unlikely."

"Well that went well" Said Kevin with an ironic grin.

Anna Devane and Harrison Finn came up next to Laura and Kevin.

"How was the reunion?" Anna asked Laura.

Laura sucked in her cheek "Slightly better than I expected I avoided tossing my drink in her face."

Anna nodded. "The art of politics suits you then."

Laura smiled. "Isn't there some way for the WSB to prove it was her who attacked Ethan and the others in France?"

Anna shook her head. "We are trying. Who was the other girl?"

"Jennifer Hutchinson, she is the niece of a hitman who use to work for Frank Smith."

"And now she works for Alexandria?" Finn asked.

"So does Scotty's sister apparently" Said Kevin.

Finn looked puzzled. "Scott Baldwin has a sister?"

Laura shrugged. "Half Sister, before even my time. My Mother likely remembers her."

"Is Lesley coming tonight?" Anna asked

"No, she is watching Rocco." Laura said. "The story is Brooke ran off with Scotty's mother's boyfriend."

"How very Carly of her" Anna said.

Elizabeth could tell Franco was getting nervous. He was watching the door where his sister was still greeting arrivals impatiently. Ned and Oliva had just arrived as had Julian Jerome. Elizabeth had thought that Julian would be escorting Ava, who Franco was so impatiently waiting for as he would not reveal the painting for his Father until the galleries owner arrived.

She touched her husband's arm as he watched the Cassadine's shake hands with his sister.

"Relax, Ava is just waiting to make an entrance, she will be here in a moment."

Franco nodded. "I know. I know. I know" He glanced around the room.

Lucky and Ethan had cornered Anna and were talking animatedly.

Annie Donnelly made a bee line for Molly as the girl entered the gallery

"Pop-Tart" Annie said Giving Molly a hug "How are you?'

Molly laughed. "Good, apparently I became a Princess tonight."

"Princess Pop-tart" Annie said. "Come on I'll buy you a drink and you can tell me all about it."

"So, he wants immunity from God knows what, in exchange for information on something only the devil knows?" Anna was saying to Lucky and Ethan.

"That about sums it up." Lucky said.

Anna was puzzled. "He has no active warrants, why does she need immunity?"

"He could be in the middle of a scam now" Ethan offered.

"I need more then wishes before we go to Frisco with this. Can you talk to him again Ethan?"

Lucky looked across the room "Apparently we can chat with him tonight if we want."

Sinclair Dunbar walked into the gallery with Sam McCall by his side.

Lucky shook his head. "If he is trying to hit on Sam, we won't have time to get him immunity, wherever he is, when he hears Jason will kill him."

"He didn't kill you." Ethan replied.

"He likes me." Lucky said. "And now a days he wouldn't succeed"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Wonderful all we need now to complete the swinging male appendages is Robert."

"Where is the District Attorney?" Ethan asked.

Anna shrugged. "No idea."

Ethan touched his brother's arm and pointed: Valentin Cassadine was speaking with Soumia.

"Al-Salam Alikuim Dr. Al-Fayheed, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Valentin said in perfect Arabic.

Soumia replied in the same language "Mr. Cassadine, Alkium Salam, the pleasure is mine."

Valentin nodded. "Lucky spoke highly of you when we were together on Cassadine Island."

Soumia smiled. "He mentioned that you were far more, what was the word he used, tolerable, then he had expected."

"Our families have a long history together I am told?" Valentin commented.

"Yes, apparently your ancestor slit my ancestors throat."

Valentin grinned. "Yes, I am grateful the days of blood feuds are over."

"You should be." Soumia said as she smiled and walked away.

At the door Serena turned and said loudly "Folks, can I have your attention?"

Most of the crowd did not hear her. She repeated herself slightly louder.

Drew smiled put his hand over his mouth and let out a long Naval Whistle. "Attention Captain on Deck."

Serena Smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen I want to thank you all for coming tonight, I hope you have all gotten a chance to tour the Logan Hayes Veterans Center, you know over the past few years across our country and in this community a number of Veterans: like Sean Butler, Cooper Barrett and my brother Logan Hayes have been neglected and ill served by the communities they had protected and defended. It is our hope that this center becomes a symbol of the hope that that neglect is ending. From legal services, to art classes, to joint projects with local schools, to counseling services, to a state of the art gym and a satellite facility of Port Charles University, the Logan Hayes Veterans Center is determine to show our returning service men and women that they are welcome, they are appreciated and they are loved by the people of Port Charles and by the men and women of the United States."

Serena motioned Colonel Nelson and Drew over to her, several other service people in dress uniforms also gathered around. She handed Drew and the Colonel a glass.

"That said Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to present our guests of Honor this evening. Accompanied by the Jerome Gallery Owner Ava Jerome and her escort District Attorney Robert Scorpio may I ask you all to stand and salute the men and women of the Port Charles Wounded Warriors chapter."

As Robert and Ava along with Scotty, Chase, Valerie, Mac, Felicia, Maxie, Peter, Lulu and Willow assisted the warriors into the room the crowd stood and applauded

Ethan standing next to Anna whispered "Robert and Ava? Did you see that coming?"

Keeping the smile on her face Anna replied. "Not at all"

Carly Benson hated herself. Truth be told she had hated herself for a long time but now more then ever she hated herself. She stormed into the brownstone in Sonyea yelling "Nisida."

The girls were all in the living room watching Television, Tamar the oldest of them said. "She is not here Miss Benson we have not seen her all day."

Carly whirled to leave then tuned back "If she shows up call me. Keep her here, even if you have to lock her in her room."

"What if she fights us?" Tamar asked.

"Hurt her." Snapped Carly.

Out on the street Carly regretted her words. This was far more her fault then Nisida's. She knew what these girls were like she knew the trouble they were in and the trouble that they brought with them. But she thought that because of who she was and how she was she could keep everything under control.

But she couldn't. Maybe she never could. She had grown so used to having Jason there to bail her out of every problem, of having Sonny to support her of having Jax and Michael to back her up, that she had not even once considered that without them she was not nearly as competent at everything as she thought.

Truth was Carly Benson was a failure. She had failed out of nursing school. Failed as the face of Deception. Failed at everything she had done. Except of course get men.

She had gotten Tony. Damn yes, she had not been a failure at destroying her mother's happiness. Nope that she had done well. She had gotten AJ and gotten pregnant; she had not failed at that. Hell, she had not failed at destroying AJ and Tony when she was done.

She had gotten Jason and had stuck him with the infant Michael, she had not failed at that and by sticking Jason with the baby she had not failed at getting rid of Robin, driving her to school in Paris for years

She had gotten Luis and Jax and Johnny and Franco and Sonny. Always Sonny over r and over whenever she wanted.

So, she was not a failure at that.

But everything else was an illusion. The Hotel? It had been Jax's. And it was Olivia who kept it running.

Everything. She thought she was a good mother, was she?

She didn't know Michael had been shot and in a coma for years, Morgan was dead and now it seemed Joss was doing drugs.

Well at least she had gone to Jax, she wasn't doing drugs. She had turned them down. She had stopped. But she had gone to Jax. Not to her.

Good thing she was the one who had brought the drugs into her world

"Nisida "She yelled half-crazy as she wandered the streets

Nisida walked along the empty streets of Sonyea. She hated herself. She had for a long time. When her parents and she had first come to America she had been a ten-year-old filled with hope. How fast that had changed. Her mother was killed by a drunk driver on Fordham Road just three months after they arrived. Within three years her father, destroyed by the lost was a floundering Alcoholic. Nisida had left school and did her best to keep a roof over their heads. She learned fast the easiest way to do that. By fourteen she was walking the streets of Hunts Point. At fifteen she was getting money from men online as a cam girl. At seventeen she went to work for Shehu.

Now just past her eighteenth birthday she was a drug dealer.

She hated being a drug dealer. She was not happy with herself for being a prostitute or a stripper, but she was physically sick being a drug dealer.

And she had sold to her friends. Josslyn and Kristina were the first girls who were not prostitute who had ever been kind to her. And she had sold them drugs.

She felt lower than dirt.

She could hear. the sound of the ships off by the docks. Maybe she thought. Then shook her head. No. She. No,

She passed and alley and heard the moan. Great some freak that was all she needed. She moved quickly and then heard. "Help."

She turned to make sure she had heard it "Help."

She walked into the alley. Oh, damn she thought. She knelt. Kristina.

Covered in trash and dirt. Her clothes. Where the hell were her clothes. Nisida knelt. "Krissy?"

Nothing. It had taken the last of the girl's strength to cry for help. Nisida tried to rouse her. Oh, damn look at her. Nisida had been around long enough to know what happened to Kristina.

Shehu would kill her. This was Sonny Corinthos daughter, dead or alive Sonny would declare war over this. And when the smoke of that war cleared and Sonny was dead, Shehu and Hasanpapa would take out on her the cost of it.

Nisida sat next to Kristina in the trash pile and began to sob.

Off in the distance she heard her name. She listened again. Damn it was Carly looking for her. She had to run. But she couldn't leave Kristina like this.

Nisida went to the entrance of the alley. And Yelled. "HELP. HELP. HELP" As loud as she could. She raced across the street and waited till she saw Carly reach the alley and slowly walk in

Then she ran towards the docks

What else was there for her to do.

Carly looked down the alley and thought she saw something. She moved slowly then screamed.

"Kristina" Carly knelt by the girl "Oh My God Kristina."

She took her phone out and called 911. "Yes, this is Carly Benson, I am at an alley near 54 Weeks Lane in Sonyea, my stepdaughter is hurt, badly. Please send an ambulance hurry."

She waited till the 911 operater said "Three minutes" Then hung up and dialed the one number her mind automatically called when things were bad.

Jason.


End file.
